Vacuum cleaners, which are also called electric vacuums, use vacuum suction to remove dust from, e.g., a carpet laid on a floor. Vacuum cleaners can efficiently and thoroughly clean a large indoor space with a plug inserted in a wall outlet. After the cleaning, the vacuum cleaner is turned off, and the plug is pulled out. Then, a cover of a dust container is opened to remove collected dust.
Such a vacuum cleaner includes a suction port, a motor, a rotor, a filter, a dust collecting case, and a discharge port. An operation of a vacuum cleaner is as follows: a commutator motor rotates a rotor at 10,000 or greater rpm to form a vacuum in the vacuum cleaner, thereby suctioning a foreign substance such as dust through a suction port; and the suctioned foreign substance is filtered out by a filter, and air is discharged through a discharge port. Furthermore, such vacuum cleaners have a function of automatically winding a power cord. In addition, while the power cord is wound or unwound, a gear is operated to automatically remove dust from a filter. The suction port of vacuum cleaners is designed to be conveniently used according to service spaces.
Vacuum cleaners are classified into hand type ones, upright type ones, pot type ones, and cylinder floor type ones. Hand type vacuum cleaners are appropriate to remove dust from a desk, a shelf, or a suit. Upright type vacuum cleaners are lighter than hand type vacuum cleaners in terms of weight applied to a user's hand, and are thus appropriate to clean a floor, but dust collecting capacity thereof is small. Cylinder floor type vacuum cleaners have large dust collecting capacity, and are thus appropriate for home use. Cylinder floor type vacuum cleaners have a power consumption of about 600 W, and may be designed to significantly decrease motor noise.
When such a typical vacuum cleaner suctions, through the suction port, a foreign substance such as dust from flexible bedclothes such as a blanket, a portion of the bedclothes may be suctioned into the suction port, thus degrading cleaning efficiency.